midnightircfandomcom-20200214-history
ParchedDeath
So yeah, Here it is. The paige that will One day be the resting place of ParchedDeath. Edit this with your links and storylines ~~ Turn 1: "Metro" https://www.dropbox.com/sh/x16abh8swgwxdu1/DWsIRmtdSW Turn 2: "Erati" https://www.dropbox.com/s/6jnshj7qf1l25yu/EratiTurn.zip The Arrival. I arrived on the wagon out of on the 28th of Granite, in the year 202... Upon my arrival I found the Leader dead slumped against an empty barrel with splinters in his tounge. To my shock the fortress was entirely out of anything to drink! Very odd considering half of the louts were busy partying when I arrived. I took control of our destillery and started making the life-giving booze we would require to survive. After a while people started to take notice that the drink was flowing again and I was hailed as a hero and put in charge. What a turn of events! From the looks of things there had been very little long-term planning going on instead they had simply done the bare minimum to survive. I figured I would rectify that very quickly. On the 10th of Slate something that no one had predicted happened. It started to rain. Imediatly I ordered a well dug and secured. Alas, Just as soon as it came it went again. We can hope that it may happen again, Even a short sprinkle will be enough to fill our wells. I noticed that we had almost exclusivly vegitarian cuisine. One of our group was once a fantastic hunter but it seems he had been deligated to making doors and mechanisms! I gave him leave to go find us some delicious meat. On the 17th of Hematite thieves tried raiding our settlement. They were nothing to run off. While they got away they suffered broken hands for their crimes. 9th Malachite. I have been getting complaints that there are no more parties, They genuinly seem to be mad at me for making them work! 18th Malachite. Rain again! If it fills our wells I may just let the men have the rest of the month off. 23rd Malachite. A party was organized to celibrate the rain and just like that it stopped again. 1st Limestone. Autumn has come and I am feeling weak. I'm ordering an obsidian shrine to be built to me on the surface. I think I would like that to be my final resting place. 22nd Limestone. A thief penetrated into our trade hall, A mason was nearby and tried to take him on but was struck down. 23rd Sandstone. The resident weaver went insane today. Soon she shall be dead. 1st Moonstone. Winter is coming. I feel my bones grow weak and brittle. I feel so unfufilled. I dont want to die. 1st Opal. Mid-Winter. I am feeling weaker than ever but I feel I will be leaving this place in happy hands. The bedrooms are being made up as I write this, And it rained last night! The well is 3 feet deep Wonderous days. Let us hope it holds.D 3rd Granite. Erati the Brewmeister has died of dehydration. His body has been entombed in the obsidian temple outside the main entrance in a silver sarcophagos and surrounded by his four silver soldiers. Turn 3: "PersonMan https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/11824418/save.rar The year went fairly uneventfully. The spring rains filled our cistern, and a well was placed above it. Many trade goods were produced, and used to purchase a suit of steel plate armor for the captian of the guard. Several migrant waves were recieved, doubling our population. New housing was dug and furnished for the newcomers, and in the process we struck copper. Thieves became more and more common over the course of the year, so a detail was placed along the entryway to the fortress, in order to deal with them. We had two strange moods, and both successfully resulted in artifacts. The first was a legendary crossbow, and the second was a legendary door. An archery range was constructed and a team of marksdwarves designated out of unskilled peasants which had arrived in migrant waves. Unfortunately it was not until later in the year that we found out about the practice of digging a channel behind the targets to preserve bolts, and a good many of our bone bolts were lost. (will update with screen shots eventually)